Reunion
by Strifegirl
Summary: Although his memories were erased when he was summoned to this world, he couldn't help feeling that something was calling for him from afar. Spoilers ahead/One-Shot/Right after the reunion at Planet's Core on Dissidia Duodecim.


Cloud & Tifa

"**Reunion"**

written by Strifegirl

Pairing: Cloud/Tifa

Type: One-Shot

Status: Complete

Summary: Tifa and Cloud's meeting on Dissidia Duodecim. Spoilers ahead.

Timeline: Right after their meeting at Planet's Core.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and its characters are owned by Square Enix. No copyright infringement.

"**Reunion"**

After his match against Sephiroth, Tifa approaches to the young man who saved her and thanks him. However, she didn't realize that the man in front of her was another of Chaos' warriors and she continues to chat with him as if he was her ally. Tifa couldn't recognize him and ignores that the person who was speaking with was none other than her childhood friend.

Cloud on the other hand; was struggling inside to keep his anonymity while he speaks to her and tries to hide his face by looking away from her gaze. He didn't want her to know the truth about him for fear that she would lose her will to fight.

Although his memories were erased when he was summoned to this world, he couldn't help feeling that something was calling for him from afar. At the time he saw Tifa, he knew immediately that she was an important piece of his memories and that is why we decided not to fight her.

Kefka had listened to his conversation with Kuja at Prima Vista about his real enemies and that's when Cloud decides not to fight anyone without a reason. Outraged, Kefka starts planning a way to remove the obstacles from his path and convinces Sephiroth to get rid of the girl and to discover Cloud's treason. It seemed like a good suggestion to Sephitoth and without hesitation, he goes and looks for the brunette.

* * *

><p>Cloud defeated Sephiroth and warned Tifa about the other Chaos' warriors. Confused by his strange behaviour, she asks him the reason of his actions and Cloud simply responds: <em>"I felt like it."<em> He wanted to protect her from this conflict, but he knew that sooner or later they will have to fight and that is why he decided to scare her off so that she wouldn't get involve.

"We are enemies. We have to fight each other. But right now, I have no desire to fight, so go back to your friends before I change my mind."

"Is that also because you feel like it?"

"Yes."

"Will I see you again?"

"You will. But next time we meet, will be as enemies. I won't go easy on you."

"I understand."

Tifa leaves and returns with Kain to search for the other Cosmos' warriors. As they headed to the Orphan's Cradle, the only thing she could think of was Cloud. She knew that he was her enemy, but something inside her told her the opposite.

"_If he's really my enemy, then why did he come to my rescue?"_ she thought.

Tifa stopped her footsteps and looks back hoping to see him again. Kain also stops after seeing her lost stare and tries to reason with her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked bewildered.

"Kain, did you ever feel like doing something just because you feel like?"

"What do you mean?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Exactly…" she turns her head once more and her eyes get lost on the horizon.

"Well, I guess there's always a reason for everything, even if we do not know how to explain it." Kain responded.

A slight smile crossed her face. "That's what I thought."

Tifa hastens her steps to return from whence it came. Kain tries to stop her but she moves away too quickly.

"Wait! Where you going?" he shouted from the distance.

"There's something I need to know." she said as she runs. "I will return as soon as possible." She keeps on running in the opposite direction and Kain stays there a little confused by his sudden behavior and decides to wait for her.

Tifa was determined to find out what was this feeling that emanated from inside her when she saw Cloud. Something told her that their meeting was no coincidence and somehow she felt the need to see him again. She knew there was something behind his strange behavior and she wasn't going to leave until she finds out what it was.

While she was speaking to him, Tifa felt some kind of connection between them. Bit by bit, her memories began to come back to her head; little flashbacks about her childhood, a Well under a starry sky and a promise. What was the meaning of these memories? And what was the connection between her and Cloud?

* * *

><p>Tifa arrives to Lunar Subterrane and finds a lot of imitations (mannequins). She fights against them and defeat them without much effort. However, a large number of imitations were gathered around her, surrounding her completely with no chance to escape. Tifa was still in good shape to keep fighting but the imitations were too many for her; and just when things were starting to get difficult, Cloud appears from nowhere and manages to bring down the rest of the imitations with just one blow of his huge sword. Tifa is glad to see him again and runs toward him. Cloud, which was still facing with his back, turns and immediately points his sword towards Tifa, causing her to stop abruptly. Confused by his behavior, she looks at him with a puzzled look on her face and he stares at her with a serious look. His eyes reflected the anger he was feeling at that moment, as if he would like to shoot thousands of needles towards her.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked abruptly. "I told you to stay away from this place!"

Tifa was surprised by his reaction and said the first thing that pops into her head.

"Sorry… but I had to see you…"

"Fool!" he interrupts her. "This place is full of enemies and is dangerous for you to walk around by yourself. I thought that the Cosmos' warriors were smarter." Cloud lowers his sword with a frown and turns his back again. "If you still want to keep your life, you'd better stay away from here." He turns around and heads back the way he came.

"Why do you care so much for me?" she asked all of the sudden.

Cloud stops his footsteps after hearing her words and turns his head slightly to see her.

"Cloud… tell me, did you lied when you said you didn't know me?"

"Why would I do that?" he replied sarcastically.

"So then why you insist on protect me?"

"No reason." He shook his head.

"You're lying." She affirmed.

Cloud remained silent, not knowing what to say. This was precisely what Cloud wanted to avoid. He did not want her to realize who he really was, because he knew that she wouldn't fight and therefore she will become an easy target for the other warriors of Chaos.

"…Are you afraid of not being able to fulfill your promise?" she said worried.

Cloud opens his eyes greatly after hearing that. Is it possible that she had recovered her memories? If so, he had to do something to prevent what he had feared.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he lowered his head.

"So then tell me, why is it that every time I'm in a pinch… you always come to rescue me?"

"I'd told you before… I did it because…"

"You felt like it?" she interrupts him.

Cloud runs out of words again. Tifa watched him closely from behind and then begins to approach him. Upon hearing her footsteps, Cloud takes a position battle.

"Stop!" he exclaimed. "Don't come any closer! Stay away!" he drew his sword. Tifa stops and looks into his eyes with sadness. Cloud's face begins to show signs of frustration and immediately broke eye contact with her.

"Cloud, it's okay. You don't have to fight against your true feelings…" she begins to get near him again.

Not knowing what to do, Cloud begins to breathe more and more agitated. Tifa puts her hands on his Buster sword and slowly begins to lower it. Defeated, Cloud takes away the sword and then lowers his gaze. Tifa tries to reassure him by placing her hand on his face to caress his cheek. Their eyes meet for a moment and he gets lost in her deep brown eyes.

"Please… Don't run away from me…" she said softly as she looked into his eyes.

"Tifa…"

Cloud surrenders to her words and pulls her into his chest to embrace her. Tifa embraces him as well and wraps her arms around his waist. Both tighten the hug and stay that way for a while until Tifa let out a few words.

"Why did you not tell me?" she asked softly.

"I was scared." He whispers as he tightens the hug.

"…of what?"

"…that you would lose the will to fight… just like I have." His voice trailed off.

"That will never happen." She released herself from the embrace only to look at him in the eye. Her blue eyes were fixed on her and again, she placed her hand on Cloud's face. "Now that I've found… I have one more reason to keep fighting." She smiles tenderly.

"…Tifa…"

Cloud leans towards her and begins to kiss her. Tifa widen her eyes to feel the contact with his lips and slowly begins to close them. Both are driven by their touch and they completely forget about their surroundings just to concentrate on each other. Although they remembered nothing from their past, both wanted that moment with great passion.

Kain, who was hiding behind a rock, watched the tender scene with a slight smile on his face. He had followed Tifa to Lunar Subterranean just to make sure that nothing will happen her, but he never thought he would see her with a Warrior of Chaos. Cloud didn't notice his presence since he was too busy kissing Tifa.

After the long kiss, the two of them separated their lips to catch their breath. Tifa is the first one to open her eyes and she meets with a pair of blue orbs staring at her. His look was different this time and his blue eyes shined with a strange glow. Tifa smiles shyly and she presses a soft and tender kiss on his lips. Cloud returns the kiss with the same tenderness and again, he takes her into his arms.

"I wish I could be with you, so I can protect you from all of this…" he whispered.

"Then come with me…" Tifa searches for his eyes without breaking the embrace. "Join us, the warriors of Cosmos, and together we can end this conflict." she smiled.

Cloud looked at her and a slight smile appeared on his lips. Then, he takes one of her hands in his and places it on his face. Tifa watches him carefully as he delight himself with her delicate but strong hands. He then gazes at Tifa with determination in his eyes.

"There's something I have to do first…" he replied.

"But I..."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." That's when he felt Kain's presence. "But you should head back to your friends now." he suggested.

Tifa's face was filled with confusion and lowers her head in sadness. Cloud tries to console her by grabbing her face in his hand.

"It's okay. We'll see each other again." His thumb caresses her cheek.

Tifa looks at him and hope filled her eyes. "Promise?" She gives him a warm smile.

Cloud nods his head and Tifa wraps her arms around his neck to kiss his lips again. He wished with all his heart to be by her side, but he knew that sooner or later he have to confront his fate and if he wants to protect her, he should act on his own.

After a while, they separate their lips to say goodbye. Tifa didn't want to leave him and she was struggling against the tears. Cloud stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and then presses a kiss on her forehead to encourage her.

"Go…" he said softly.

Tifa looks at him with tearful eyes and then starts to walk away from him, without letting go of his hand. As she walked away, his hand slowly slipped from his grasp and gradually she released her hand until there was nothing left but a huge gap between them. Cloud watched her from afar to make sure that nothing will happen to her and Tifa turns around to see him for the last time and then disappear over the horizon.

_"I promise I will protect you with my life, if it's the last thing I do…"_ he said to himself.

And with that, Cloud turns around and goes to Edge of Madness to face Chaos.


End file.
